


There Now Pet

by Transparent_Reminder



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparent_Reminder/pseuds/Transparent_Reminder
Summary: After LotTL the Doctor keeps the Master.





	There Now Pet

The Master was crouched, naked and collared in his cage, gazing blankly ahead as the drums violently pounded their demented cadence into his skull.

 

On the other side of the bars the Doctor, with his too wide eyes and his sharp grin, rambled on, “There, see. This is perfect, absolutely brilliant. You can’t hurt anyone now! Now, now I’ve got you. But don’t worry; I’ll take good care of you. Neither of us has to be alone!”

 

The Master’s partially healed bullet wound throbbed in time with the beat of four in his head as he continued to tap mindlessly against the metal floor.


End file.
